marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Temple/Gallery
A gallery of images of Claire Temple. ''Daredevil Screenshots Season One [[Cut Man|Episode 1.02: ''Cut Man]] Claire-Temple-finds-Daredevil.jpg Claire Temple.png Daredevil32.jpg Claire-Temple-treats-Daredevil-torch.jpg Claire_Temple's_Apartment.png Claire-Temple-speaks-to-Murdock-sofa.jpg Daredevil-Clare-Temple-sofa-treatment.jpg Claire-Temple-treats-Daredevil-heartbeat.jpg Daredevil39.jpg Claire-Temple-speaks-to-Seymond.jpg Daredevil-fire-extinguisher.jpg Claire-Temple-Roof.jpg Daredevil200.jpg Claire-Temple-Mask.jpg [[In the Blood|Episode 1.04: In the Blood]] Apartment 412.png Claire-Temple-treats-Murdock-S1E4.jpg Claire-Temple-Kidnapped.jpg Claire-Temple-Tortured.jpg Claire-Temple-Rescued-S1E4.jpg [[World on Fire|Episode 1.05: World on Fire]] Daredevil-World-on-Fire-World-on-Fire-30621.jpg Claire-Temple-Treated-by-Murdock.jpg World on Fire.PNG Claire-Temple-tells-Murdock-to-stop.jpg [[Condemned|Episode 1.06: Condemned]] Claire-Temple-Working.jpg Claire-Temple-Phonecall1.jpg Claire-Temple-watches-the-news.jpg [[The Path of the Righteous|Episode 1.11: The Path of the Righteous]] P5ott41dtmq1isxoako8.jpg P5ott41dtmq1isxoako8(1).jpg Claire-Temple-S1E11.jpg [[New York's Finest|Episode 2.03: New York's Finest]] Temple Foggy.JPG Nelson Temple patient.JPG Temple checks records.JPG [[The Man in the Box|Episode 2.10: The Man in the Box]] Claire Hand Patient.JPG Temple Murdock talk.JPG Temple Boy Alive.JPG Claire DDevil rooftops.JPG Temple Warning.JPG Temple horror.JPG [[.380|Episode 2.11: .380]] Temple Delgado Death.JPG Temple helps Daredevil.JPG Claire autopsy.JPG Temple quits.JPG Season Two Ddtt41-1-.jpg Promotional Season One Avengers Tower Daredevil.png MotionPoster.jpg Daredevil Poster 05.png Daredevil Character Poster Banner.jpg DaredevilProfile1.png Daredevil Banner.jpg DaredevilCastPic.jpg File 01-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil.jpg File 02-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil.jpg File 03-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil -The Russians.jpg File 04-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Matt Murdock -Daredevil.jpg File 05-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil -The Russians.jpg File 06-DDRedthread -Clair Temple -Daredevil.jpg Season Two Daredevil Season 2 Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 2 banner.png ''Jessica Jones Screenshots Season One [[AKA Smile|Episode 1.13: ''AKA Smile]] JJ-ClaireTemple-Treats-LukeCage.jpg JJ-ClaireTemple-Elevator.jpg JJS01E13_Claire_checks_Luke_pulse.png ClaireTemple-leaves-hospital-JJ.jpg ClaireTemple-injects-LukeCage.jpg S01e13_214.jpg S01e13_434.jpg S01e13_415.jpg S01e13_629.jpg ClaireTemple-Meets-LukeCage-JJ.jpg JJS01E13_Claire_drinks.png ''Luke Cage Screenshots Season One [[Just to Get a Rep|Episode 1.05. ''Just to Get a Rep]] Claire on the streets.png Claire Soledad.jpg Soledad Claire Lunch.jpg Claire Mom Comfort.jpg [[Suckas Need Bodyguards|Episode 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards]] Claire Luke Meetup.png Claire Luke Coffee.png Claire watches Luke.JPG Suckas Needs Bodyguards.PNG Cage Questions Scarfe.JPG Temple operates Scarfe.JPG Temple Scarfe Bullet.JPG Temple Scarfe Concerned.JPG Cage Scarfe Evidence.JPG Temple Mother Call.JPG Temple Mother Van.JPG Temple Scarfe Vitals.JPG Claire and Scarfe.png Cage Temple Walk.jpg [[Manifest|Episode 1.07: Manifest]] Claire Luke.png Claire Advice.png [[Now You're Mine|Episode 1.11. Now You're Mine]] Shades-vs-Temple.jpg Claire Misty Bond.PNG [[You Know My Steez|Episode 1.13: You Know My Steez]] Luke Arrested.JPG Luke and claire.png Claire Colleen ad.JPG Promotional Claire Temple Poster.jpg Luke-Cage-Still-1.jpg Pop.jpg Clair.jpg 14449931 1299621626723850 1525924237560263440 n.png Behind the Scenes Luke Cage BTS 1.png Luke Cage BTS 2.png Luke Cage BTS 3.png Claire and Rafe BTS 1.jpg Claire and Rafe BTS 2.jpg Claire and Rafe BTS 4.jpg Claire and Rafe BTS 5.jpg Claire and Rafe BTS 6.jpg Claire and Rafe BTS 7.jpg Claire and Rafe BTS 8.jpg Rafe Claire Luke Misty.jpg Claire and Rafe BTS 9.jpg Luke Cage BTS 4.png Luke Cage BTS 9.png Luke Cage BTS 10.png Luke Cage BTS 11.png Luke Cage BTS 12.png Rosario Dawson BTS.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 2.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 3.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 4.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 5.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 6.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 1.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 2.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 3.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 4.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 5.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 6.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 7.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 8.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 9.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 10.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 11.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 12.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 13.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 14.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 15.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 16.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 17.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 18.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 19.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 20.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 21.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 22.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 23.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 24.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 25.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 26.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 27.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 28.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 29.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 30.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 31.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 32.jpg Mike and Rosario Luke Cage BTS 33.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 7.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 8.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 9.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 10.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 11.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 12.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 13.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 14.jpg Rosario Dawson BTS 15.jpg ''Iron Fist Screenshots Season One Iron Fist Coleen Wing Claire Temple.jpg Claire Temple Iron Fist.jpg Confused Claire.PNG Claire solution.PNG Danny Claire.jpg Behind the Scenes Lewis Tan Rosario Dawson.jpg The Defenders Season One Behind the Scenes Rosario_Dawson.jpg Rosario_Dawson1.jpg Rosario_Dawson2.jpg Rosario_Dawson3.jpg Rosario_Dawson4.jpg Rosario_Dawson5.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson1.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson2.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson3.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson4.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson5.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson6.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson7.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson8.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson9.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson10.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson11.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson12.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson13.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson15.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson16.jpg Mike_Colter_Rosario_Dawson17.jpg Mike_Rosario.jpg Mike_Rosario1.jpg Mike_Rosario2.jpg Mike_Rosario3.jpg Mike_Rosario4.jpg Defenders _bts _1.png Defenders _bts _2.png Defenders _bts _3.png Defenders _bts _4.png Defenders_bts_5.png Defenders_bts_6.png Defenders_bts_7.png Defenders_bts_8.png Defenders_bts_9.jpg Defenders_bts_10.jpg Defenders_bts_11.jpg Defenders_bts_12.jpg Defenders_bts_13.jpg Defenders_bts_14.jpg Defenders_bts_15.jpg Defenders_bts_16.jpg Defenders_bts_17.jpg Rosario Dawson6.jpg Rosario Dawson7.jpg Rosario Dawson8.jpg Rosario Dawson9.jpg Rosario Dawson10.jpg Rosario Dawson11.jpg Screenshots Defenders 04.jpg Promotional Defenders 9.JPG Comics Jessica Jones'' Claire Temple Comic.PNG Temple and Jones Comic.PNG Category:Galleries